His Cinderella
by XxKateTheAristoTurtleQueen
Summary: I went to ask for her hand in marriage. I didn't know if he was going to agree. I didn't know if we was going to let his Cinderella go. To him, I was just riding in and stealing Cinderella.


I had come to have a " Man to Man" talk with about a very important stage, while Jade had met up with her mother. I had come to ask for Jade's hand in marriage. It wasn't really a secret that I was going to do this but I still felt I needed to ask the question. It would reassure me, I had left me alone in their living room. I noticed at least a dozen photo's of Jade in the room. I always knew Jade couldn't have been the mean person she was back in High School and these photo's seem to have confirmed that.

I became curious to see one of these photos up close. I could only see half of her father and I wanted to see what Jade was doing. I smiled when I saw that it was Jade and her father having a pillow fight on her bed. She must have been only 6 maybe 7 and her, then brown, ringlets bounced around her pale face. Young Jade had a big grin that I had only seen a few times and her father… Why the man looked happy to see her.

As I began to move around, I saw different stages of Jade's life. A picture of Jade dressed as Snow White when she was 5, another with her as a 10 year old running through the sprinklers and laughing. There was one with her learning to ride a bike and one when she was bouncing on her bed. And a sweet one with Jade dancing with her dad, looking up at him. They actually looked like they loved each other, as they do now, then as to what they feeling during High School.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and stood standing at the door, watching me. I stood straighter as he moved closer to me, still watching me. As I stood, he gave a little smile and said to me "Ain't she something, son?" as he played with the picture of Jade dressed as Cinderella. I replied with "Yes, she's quiet a woman.". I saw him pause with the toying before he placed it back down.

He turned back to look at me, and in those ice-blue eyes so similar to Jade's, I saw that to him, no matter how old she became or how distant they were before, she will always be his Cinderella. I realized that to Jade, I was her Prince Charming, but to her father I was just guy, riding in and stealing his Cinderella.

Eventually, he clapped me on the back with one of his old and worn hands and gave another smile. I smiled back as he called Jade into the room. As she came in, I couldn't believe that she could hopefully be my wife very soon. I watched as she threw her arms around him and hugged him, I knew that whatever I did, to her, Jade's number one man would be father and that to him, Jade would always be Cinderella.

_7 months later._

We danced our first dance of the night, just us two on the dance floor, with everyone watching. I looked into her eyes and my heart filled with love. Jade was my bride and always would be. She looked back up at me and her beautiful eyes filled with love for me. Her eyes reminded me of someone. As the song ended, we kissed. It was beautiful. But I knew the one thing that would be more beautiful was the one to come after this. The father-daughter dance.

As the music began, I stood to one side and watched them. Cinderella and her father, dancing as they did when she was 8. I felt tears well in my eyes as I watched. I knew that if we ever had child, I would be doing this as well. Jade and her father danced with eyes only for each other. As the music finished, everyone clapped. They hugged tightly before Jade made her way over to me. I kissed her forehead gently before telling her that I would be back in a minute. She gave me a curious look but agreed, heading over to Tori and Cat as I made my way to the man who stood on the sidelines.

He looked at me as I walked over. Once I reached him, myself and him had a quick moment of just looking at each other. I broke it by embracing him in a man hug, thanking him quietly for what he had let me do. He only nodded before breaking the man hug.

"Look after my Cinderella son." Was all he said before walked over to his wife. I watch him go before heading back to my own wife, looking stunning in her ivory dress.

_9 months later:_

Jade had gone into labour 7 hours ago. I was by her side for every second of those 7 hours. Now it was time to welcome our own little creation into the world. I wondered briefly what our child would be like, but the pain that Jade gave my hand as a contraction went pass , brought me back to reality.

"Ok Jade. One more push and you can welcome your child into the world." ,Our doctor said. As Jade pushed and screamed, I held onto her hand willing this baby to come through. Then the sound we had been waiting for, for the past 9 months. The sound of our child.

Jade relaxed as I cut the umbilical cord. They took our baby away to do the usual stuff as Jade and myself looked at each other. I whispered to her loving words and we shared a quick kiss before our child was handed to us.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse told us happily as she handed our baby girl to Jade. We looked down at her perfect face and fingers.

"She's ours Andre, she's ours." Jade whispered to me as I stared in amazement at her. In my eyes she was perfect.

"Yeah Jade she is. And I promise to protect her, love her and cherish her. She's our Cinderella." I smiled. Everything was perfect, just perfect.

**Um.. Hi? This is my first upload in awhile and my first one shot so yay! So I haven't had time to get a Beta to read through this so all my mistakes are mine and I promise to fix them if there is any. So um yeah thanks for reading and if you review then yay! If you don't then.. Meh. OH and this one-shot is sorta based on "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks and makes more sense if you listen to the song while reading :) Yeah.. So bye bye :)**


End file.
